


Old Friends

by MillyOreo



Category: Actors - Fandom, Real life - Fandom
Genre: Actress Reader, F/M, Friendship, Romance, ben barnes - Freeform, future smut, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillyOreo/pseuds/MillyOreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving away from your best friend Ben your life was worse than it was before. Now you are a rising actress and haven't been in contact with your old friend for a long time and eventually lost track of each other. After reuniting, you two are able to rekindle your old friendship and Ben learns of your past after leaving and begins to reciprocate feelings you had for him as children. The only question is: Do you still feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 writing. Comment and Kudos if your enjoy it. I'll aprreciate it. Enjoy

You were making your way through the crowd of people as your fans yelled your name and asked for autographs. You smiled and waved being polite to them and you did what they asked of you.

"Oh my gosh (f/n-l/n), your movie was amazing!" a fan yelled.

"Oh wow thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it," you replied as you signed the young lady's autograph. To be honest she wasn't much younger than you, you were still a young lady yourself. You smiled happy to know that something you did pleased others. It meant you actually weren't bad at acting.

"Ok you guys (y/n) will be back after the interview to sign some more of your things." your agent, Josh interrupted. The crowed did a collective "awh" of dissappointment

"And maybe some pictures too!" you added to help bring their spirits up. You knew it had worked when they all cheered.

Josh chuckled as he walked with you, "Better hope they don't take advantage of your niceness."

"They won't do that and if they do then I'll do my best to deal with it. I'm not always nice you know."

Josh wrapped a friendly arm around you, "I know sweetheart. I just want you to know ahead of time." You smiled. Josh was slightly taller than you, with dark, short, curly hair and an average physique. You don't know how you were lucky enough to get an agent as great as him but there he was. He had always been there with you from literally your first audition, through all of your rejections, and to your first successfully—and current—movie. He could be the best friend you needed one minute and turn into a sharp toothed agent the next. That was never aimed at you though, that part of him only came out during negotiations. All in all you wouldn't have made it this far if it hadn't been for him. So you were always internally greatful.

* * *

You were currently sitting by your costar, and love interest in your movie, Henry Cavill. Josh was behind the camera man partially watching you while most of his attention was on the reminders on his phone. In front of both you and Henry was an interviewer and behind you was the big cardboard movie poster. On it you and Henry were standing by each other both looking well groomed and of a high social class. You had on a black, knee length pencil skirt and a purple blouse with soft ruffles on the chest. Henry had on a clean cut gray suit, a white shirt, and a black tie. He had an arm wrapped around you and you two looked like you could be the perfect power couple. Behind you was another you. She had on sleek black leather pants, a black laced corset with intentional rips over the chest, and a black leather jacket with long sharp looking spikes on the shoulder. Her hair was messy and looked completely unkempt compared to yours. She had a smirk on her face and her gleam in her eye that was evil and almost mad, you continously wondered how you were able to do that. About all three of you was the heading in bold lettering;  _Sister's Saturday Sins._

"First off, my name is Brian," the interviewer started, "and I would like to say that this movie was fantastic! Bold, capitalize, underline, italics!" 

You and Henry smiled great-fully, "Thank you." Henry said.

"That really means a lot," you added.

 The interviewer nodded, "Honestly you two deserve it. This movie was the best I've seen all year. There wasn't a moment when I lost interest then the twist was just WOW!"

You chuckled, "Well we have the director and writer to thank for that."

"Indeed we do. . . So let's begin with the questions. (Y/N), if I'm not mistaken this is your first successful movie right?" You nodded indicating he was correct. "How do you think filming this movie was able to prepare you for future movies?"

"Well, one of the biggest things I've learned is to try my best and get to know as much people as I can even if it's just a little. I think that once you've established a relationship with someone working with them goes much smoother especially if it's for a long period of time. Everyone was great anyways they all love their jobs so there wasn't a day when no one was a complete sourpuss. Except for Henry, he was a diva the whole time!" you joked nudging him with your elbow.

Henry chuckled, "You're ridiculous, (Y/N)."

Brian laughed a little, "Henry the Diva."

You laughed, "Exactly!" Henry rolled his eyes but was grinning.

"So Henry, how was it working with a first time actress, were you able to teach her anything, give her pointers?" Brian asked.

"I think (Y/N) was great the whole time. In the beginning she was a little timid but she didn't let her affect her acting. After we got to know each other and spent more time together she seemed more at ease since she wasn't as shy." Henry smiled over at you.

You nodded and ran and hand through your hair to move it away from your eyes, "I was embarrassingly shy."

"I bet it was adorable!" Brian reassured you.

"It was!" Henry agreed.

And that's how the rest of the interview went. You were asked questions about your current movie if there were any upcoming movies. How working together was etc.

Soon you were done with the interview and you had go get ready for the award show you were invited to but before that you signed some autographs and took pictures with fans like you had promised. 


	2. Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're at the M.A.R. Award Show red carpet when things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is getting in the mix now.

You heard the sound of fans screaming while still in your limo. Your nerves got the best of you and had your foot tapping and palms sweaty. "One night; a couple of hours," was all you could much less to yourself. Yes the M.A.R. Award Show was your first but it was also the biggest. Anyone who was invited was twice as important as they were previously.  
Your driver stopped your limo and opened the door for you. Once you stepped out screams of your name mixed in with the previous cheers. You smiled and waved at them and were returned with more cheers and "I love you's".

An escort held out his hand to lead to to the right place. You took it and followed. He soon let go of your hand and pointed to a spot where Jeff Bridges was standing for photos. "Once he moves to the next spot you go there and get some photos taken for about three minutes. There'll be places where you'll be given interviews and such but other than that follow the pattern of people and you be fine," he explained.

You smiled at him and nodded to indicate you understood, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And by the way, your movie was incredible." 

You chuckled nervously, "Again thank you." You walked off and stopped where Jeff Bridges was to pose for some photos. All the while you weren't totally inwardly freaking out about standing in the same spot an iconic actor just stood. Your dress was a simple floor length, figure hugging number. It had a "V" chest cut lined with faux jewels. A slit was cut on the left side of the dress that reached right above the knee. You silently thanked the designer for that because without the opening you would have been stuck making short strides. You kept make up to a minimal and accompanied your look with an opal bracelet, necklace and earring set. 

You continued through the line and stopping at certain places to have your photos taken. The flashing of cameras was too much for your eyes but you didn't let that show. Some other celebrities caught up with you and made small made small talk welcoming you into the business, telling you they're a fan of your movie & previous smaller projects you had been in, and even just telling you how great you looked. 

As you walked on Guliana Ranric pulled you out to get an interview, "Live from the red carpet at M.A.R. is (Full Name). How are you doing?"

"Great, I'm a nervous wreck but great!"you replied.

Guliana laughed, "You didn't seem like a nervous wreck when walking down the carpet."

You laughed as well, "That's why I'm an actress."

"You look gorgeous, who are you wearing tonight?"

"Um, to be honest I don't know. I was just given clothes and I am grateful that the slit makes it easier to walk. I'll try and find out then text you."

"Great, that'll require my number though. I'll have my people call your people"

You laughed, "I barely have any people but we'll figure it out."

"So-" Guiliana was cut off by someone yelling your name.

You turned to wave at fans buy stopped when you saw someone very familiar. "Guliana excuse me for a second." You pushed past people and there he was. Your long time best friend,"Ben?"

He smiled and waved.

Without so much as a second thought you took off your heels and ran towards him. You jumped into his arms and he caught you then spun around. 

"Hi there you human disaster," Ben whispered in your ear. 

You laughed breathlessly and pulled back to look at him, "Benny Boop, long time no see."

Through the excitement of seeing each other neither one of you noticed the cameras flashing twice as much now.

**Author's Note:**

> So. . .how was it? More to come!


End file.
